Saria
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Link has the perfect name for the new addition to his family.


**Title:** Saria  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda.  
**Summary:** Link has the perfect name for the new addition to his family.  
**Author's Note:** An idea I thought of for this. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it! Please review! PS Sorry if I had some of the descriptions about the scenery wrong. It's been a while since I played the game.

* * *

"Sir Link, are you ready to see your daughter?"

The Hero of Time's breath hitched in his throat and he swallows only giving his wife's caretaker a nod as he walks forward to the room.

"You're child is beautiful, young man, and Princess Zelda is absolutely glowing."

Link looks at his wife and he is stunned as the Sheikah is correct. Zelda looks gorgeous as the sweat that's covering her body; it glistens in the sunlight which makes it even more fascinating to look at her and at their child.

Their child…Link still couldn't believe he gotten his wife pregnant and they created another life together. He doesn't regret any of it, but he does not have a clue to be a father because he never had parents of his own throughout his childhood. The only person that he actually considered a mother was his best friend from the Kokiri Forest, Saria. Link misses the small, green, forest girl, but he knows that he's not one of them so he has to move on, but he can't because those memories are still there and he enjoys every minute of it – yes, including the moments he had with Mido.

Link walk closer to the bed where his wife is lying and holding their child. She didn't even notice he's there. She's too preoccupied staring at their gift.

"Hey…" Link said quietly not wanting to disturb the baby's rest. He looks at his daughter and can tell that she will look like her mother when she grows up.

Zelda lifts her head up and sees it's her husband. "Oh, Link, isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah…she is…" He smiles adoringly at his daughter.

"Want to hold her?" Zelda offered.

Link's smile slowly fades and he scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know…I never held an infant before. I don't think I could…I might drop her-"

"Link, don't be ridiculous. I'll show you. Put your arms out like this," She instructs her husband as he obeys. "And I'll put her onto your arms…"

The moment he felt his daughter's weight onto his arms, he held her tighter and holds her closer to his chest.

"Don't worry, as long as you hold her securely, you won't ever drop her," The Princess of Destiny reassures him with a small laugh escaping from her mouth.

Link does think his daughter is the most beautiful human being he ever seen, but he's afraid of one thing. He has no idea about parenthood and how to be a good father to his child. He never had a father of his own. Sure, he had the Great Deku Tree to look after him, but Link never considered him as a father figure like the rest of the Kokiris do.

"…What's wrong Link?" Zelda asked him worriedly as he's thinking about the loss of his own parents.

"I'm not sure how I can do this, Zelda…" He drifts off and he hands their child back to her mother as he explains. "I never had a father…how can I be a father when I never even had one?"

"Oh, Link, I know it's hard, but I know you'll be a great father if you tried," She says to him trying to make him feel better. She doesn't know what else to say other than that. She's a mother. A mother is obviously different than a father so she wouldn't be much of a help, but for now since their daughter is merely an infant, all she could say is. "Right now, all you need to do is give it some love and attention." Link looks at their child when it stirs in its sleep and smiles. "Have any thoughts for her name?"

* * *

Every step he takes, his boots crushes down onto the dry leaves, twigs, and small insects into the woods where he used to call home. He sees the familiar tree houses that are still standing. He makes a small smile at his own house. He bends his head down to look at his daughter that's wide awake. His smile turns into a grin when he sees those navy blue eyes just like her mother's.

"That used to be where Daddy lives, see?" Link showed his daughter who's looking at the house. "My old and first home," He looks back down at her wondering if she knows what he's talking about. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" He smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"Link?" A familiar voice calls his name and it does not belong to Saria.

He looks up at the red-head leader of the Kokiri Forest. "Hello, Mido."

He didn't return the greeting but inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see Saria. Is she still here?"

"In the Sacred Meadow…I'm sure you know where that is." Link smiles to himself as Mido is being rude to him like he always have been.

"I do. Thanks."

As he was about to leave, the Kokiri child stopped him. "Wait," The hero turns around. "Who is that thing you're holding?"

Link felt a wave of hurt and anger coursed throughout his body when Mido called his child a thing, but then again, the boy doesn't know any better. "My daughter. Do you want to see her?"

"…No…" Mido answered hesitantly and watches the Hero of Time as he abandons him.

Link is not too far from the meadow and as he's walking down the path, he hears a very familiar tune coming from an ocarina. It's Saria's Song.

His baby made a noise and he looks at her. "Do like that song, too?"

He enters the meadow and sees the old Forest Temple where he fought monsters and the Ganondorf's Phantom. He can't believe all of that happened just four years ago…Suddenly, the music is no longer heard…it stopped…

"Link…? Is that really you…?" The voice he's looking for asked him.

He smiles and walks to the Forest Sage. The young Kokiri girl got up in excitement as she dropped her ocarina in the process and gave him a hug, but felt something between them. She looks down the baby he's holding.

"Is that yours?" Saria asked in awe.

"Yeah. Want to see her?"

Saria nods and holds out her arms. She smiles as she cradles his daughter.

He smiles at her admiringly. "You're good…When did you learn to do that?"

"It's just from experiences. And don't forget that I held you once," That was new news to him, but it only made their friendship closer as he feels touched at that. Link now remembers why he thought of her as a mother. "What's her name?"

He blinks as he feels water forming inside them. "Saria."

When the same pair of blue eyes met her own eyes twinkled with tears.


End file.
